disneyjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Octonauts and the Great Christmas Rescue
1903 Version Plot Back on Earth, Padmé reveals herself to be the real Queen Amidala, the other "Queen" having been a decoy. Padmé convinces the Gungans to form an alliance against the Trade Federation. While Jar Jar leads his people in a battle against the droid army, the Queen tries to capture Gunray in Theed, Anakin pilots a vacant starfighter and joins the fight against the Federation droid control ship in space and destroys the ship, deactivating the droid army down on Earth. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon encounter Darth Maul once more and engage him in a lightsaber duel. Maul mortally wounds Qui-Gon, but is defeated by Obi-Wan; Qui-Gon's dying request is for Obi-Wan to train Anakin. Palpatine is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, the Federation Viceroy is sent to stand trial for his crimes, Obi-Wan is bestowed the rank of Jedi Knight, and the Jedi Council accepts Anakin as Obi-Wan's apprentice. However, the Jedi are still mystified by the recent reemergence of the Sith, and even at Qui-Gon's funeral they're left to wonder if Darth Maul was the Sith master or merely the apprentice, since there are always two of them. At a festive ceremony on December 25, 1903 during Christmas Day, Padmé presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to the Octonauts and the Gungans. 1903 Version Transcript Battle Droid: Hands up! Anakin Skywalker (kid): Yes! The power is back on! Take this! (Begins to fire lasers at the Battle Droids) And this! (fires the torpedo and they went kaboom) Whoa! Anakin Skywalker (kid): Let's get out here! Anakin Skywalker (kid): Now this is Pod Racing! Jar Jar Binks: They all broken. (The Gungans and the Octonauts happily cheered as they knock down the powered down Battle Droids) Octonauts: Merry Christmas! 1943 Version Transcript Cruella De VIl: You idiots! You, you fool! (sobbing and yelling) Doh, ho, ho you imbeciles!!! Annie: Now, Kuromi, you, including Lian and your friends are going to Walt Disney and the Disney Junior government to explain all this about why are you trying to destroy Christmas. Jake: I think you could really kiss your Chirstmas goodbye and you will be in massive, massive, massive enourmous time-out everyday given by your whole family. Anita and Roger: Dalmatian Plantation Home! Octonauts: (cheerful) Merry Christmas, John F. Kennedy, Frank Morgan and Rafe McCawley, Merry Christmas, Judy Garland and Jack Haley, Merry Christmas Ray Bolger and Bert Lahr, Merry Christmas, John Wayne and Gene Autry, Merry Christmas Margaret Hamilton and Franklin D. Rooselvelt, Merry Christmas Charley Grapewin and Billie Burke, Merry Christmas Shirley Temples and Sallah, Merry Christmas Indiana Jones, Marcus, Marion Ravenwood and Dr. Henry Jones Sr., Merry Christmas Parker Family, Merry Christmas Clara Blandick and Disney Junior Town, PBS Kids Sprout Town, Nick Jr. Town and PBS Kids GO Town! April 8, 1944 Thumper: Wake up! Wake up Friend Owl! Male Skunk: It's happening, come on, to the Thicket! Girl Racoon: Look, two of them. Category:Octonauts Episodes Category:Christmas Specials